FTLK
by Clover 4 Leaves
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika para anggota FT membuat sebuah acara yang berjudul Fairy Tail Lawak Klub? Apakah semuanya berjalan lancar atau malah otaknya pada konslet semua? Penasaran? Silahkan baca dan jangan lupa untuk me-review! Hiatus sampe author ada ide ngucur(?) lagi


Chapter 1 : Instrumental vs. Vocal

Shiko : Hallo para readers yang tercintah, kembali dengan saya sang author MKKB... Eh salah bukan itu, yang bener adalah "kembali dengan saya sang Author minta dihajar karena kurang ide mau nulis apaan" Eh salah... Au ah gelap, yang jelas selamat Enjoy(?) buat ngebaca fic ini...

Disclaimer : Ficnya yang jelas punya saya chara-nya nggak

Warning : Author lagi KURKER(KURang KERjaan), humor kemungkinan nggak kerasa, Typo(s) tetap ada, bagi anda yang nggak tahan buat baca fic ini silahkan segera buru-buru cari fic lain karena isinya nista bgt.** Author juga tidak 100% copas dengan yang aslinya**

Erza = Denny

Gray = Komeng

Natsu = Cak Lontong

Lucy = Fitro

sisanya tamu undangan

**_Hope you all enjoy_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**3... 2... 1... Camera Action!**_

"Halo semua para penonton di studio dan di rumah maupun disekolah, dipegunungan, dipenjara, sekalian di akhirat! Fairy Tail lawak klub adalah satu-satunya acara di channel wizard 7 yang mengupas seluruh masalah dengan cepat, tepat dan tidak bermanfaat!" "PROK PROK PROK PROK" Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan dengan riuh sekencang angin tornado(?)(Erza : Nggak nyambung cuy). "Baiklah seluruh penonton yang ada di studio dan diberbagai macam tempat lainnya, saya Erza "warnanya" Scarlet akan mengenalkan satu persatu para tamu disini... Dimulai dari paling depan bagian pojokan kanan(?) dari arah mata saya(?), ada Gray Fullbuset!" Gray yang merasa dirinya dipanggil segera melambaikan tangannya layaknya pemain sepak bola yang udah jadul. "Anda ini mewakili apa?" "Ana mewakili... Opo iki tulisannye?" Erza cengo ngedenger Gray make bahasa nyampur. "Saya mewakili... Dunia Instrumental Gak Ingin Lupa Ini Negara Gue! Muehehheheh" "Singkatannya?" "DIGILING" Seluruh penonton berusaha menahan tawaan mereka sendangkan Erza cuma manggut-manggut nggak jelas. " Lalu di meja selanjutnya ada Lucy Heartpingria!" Lucy segera berdiri dan mulai berdehem lalu dia mulai mengatakan sesuatu. "seventeen years old, Fairy Tail!" "PROK PROK PROK" Lalu Erza mulai bertanya lagi. "Nah umm... Lucy mewakili apa?" "Saya itu mewakili... Karena Orang Rupa Ulahnya Pun Suka Instrumental" "Mmm.. wokeh, Singkatannya?" "KORUPSI" Erza katawa GaJe bersama dengan penonton yang lainnya.

"Di meja sebelahnya ada Mas Natsu!" Natsu yang juga merasa dirinya dipanggil akhirnya melambaikan tangannya kepada para penonton. "Jadi, mas Natsu ini mewakili apa?" "..." Tidak ada respon dari Natsu. "Mas... Woy mas!" "Saya yang ditanya tadi?" "Ya iyalah masa ya iya dong, duren aja dibelah masa digendong?" "Bener nih?" "Iya massss" "Nggak salah kan?" Erza yang udah kesel akhirnya teriak. "IYE! ELU YANG DARI TADI DITANYAIN! DASAR IKAN MAS NATSU BOLOT!" "Eitts... Jangan salah sangka, saya ini nggak punya ikan mas di dalam aquarium ikan saya" "NGG-" Sebelum Erza selesai ngomong Natsu langsung nyerobot. "Tapi saya punya di kolam ikan saya" Erza sekarang yang darahnya udah nyampe ubun-ubun dan udah mendidih mulai teriak lagi. "ITU MAH SAMA AJA ELU PUNYA IKAN MAS PEAAAAA! DAN GUE NGGAK MASALAHIN ITU, GUE NANYA ELU ITU NGEWAKILIN APA!" "Ohhh, dikirain apaan. Bilang dong daritadi!"

'_**Bolotbolotbolotbolotbolotbolotbolooooot! Natsu cengek plus bolot plus pea!**_' Dan itulah kata-kata yang sedang ada dalam hati Erza yang auranya udah mendung(?) gituh. "Saya mewakili... Karena Enggak Cuma Orang Punya Etika Tapi Ada Nyanyi" "Singkatannya?" "KECOPETAN" "HAHAHAHA" Lucy nengok kearah Natsu. "Mas Natsu abis kecopetan?" Natsu menengok kearah Lucy juga. "Nggak kok..." Lucy manggut-manggut. "... Tapi kalau kemarin iya" "Waaw, aku tercengang aku tercengang" Kata Lucy dengan alaynya. "Mari kita beralih ke yang tamu yang lainnya. Dibelakang mas Natsu ada Jelly Yupi Fernandes!" "Konnichiwa Minna!" Sambut Jellal dengan semangat 450(?).

"Fernandes-san ini mewakili apa?" "Suka Etika Tapi Ada Nyanyinya!" "singkatannya?" "SETAN!" Jelly(jellal) berteriak dengan semangat 450-nya yang tadi. Erza yang merasa dirinya dipanggil 'SETAN' oleh Jelly tadi, akhirnya dia teriak. "AWAS AJA ELU YA! NTAR GUE GEROGOTIN NIEH! MENTANG-MENTANG WARNA RAMBUT GUE ITU MERAH BUKAN BERARTI GUE SETAN! DASAR JELLY YUPI KEMASAN ISI SHORTCAKE!" "Pertama, kenapa anda malah marah ke saya? Padahal kan saya tidak mengejek anda. Kedua, memangnya ada gituh Yupi kemasan isi shortcake?" '_**Kok singkatannya ada yang mirip sama punyaku?**_' Tanya Natsu dalam hati setelah mendengar si Jelly Jellal itu bilang dia mewakili apa. Erza yang marahnya udah 1%(doang) ngereda akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Jelly alias jellal itu. "Pertama, Oazayamas dan kedua, adain ajah. Oke di meja sebelahnya ada Mirajane terusss!" Mira langsung lompat-lompat ala cheerleaders gadungan dengan tidak elitenya. "Saya tau kalau anda akan menanyakan saya tentang 'mewakili apa'!" "Yowes, jawab aja" "Gak bisa dong! Kan harus ditanyain dulu!" "Lah, katanya udah tau! Ya tinggal jawab aja. Terus memang wajib gitu buat nanya sebelum jawab?" "Oh iya dong! Kalau misalnya anda tidak nanya, gimana caranya saya jawab? Kan bisa aja saya salah pertanyaan" "Iya juga sih. kalau gitu anda mewakili apa?" "Jangan yang itu! Kan saya udah tau apa pertanyaannya" "Kalau gitu jawab ajaaa..." kata Erza dengan muka kalem tapi kertas yang berisi tentang apalah(?) itu dia remes-remes. "Kan saya bilang Tanya dulu baru jawab, gimana sih anda ini" "YANG GIMANA ITU KAMU TAU! DARI TADI DITANYAIN TERUUUUS! PANTES AJA NAMAMU ITU MIRAJANE TERUS!" "Oke, sebelum Erza meledak sepenuhnya maka saya akan menjawabnya. Saya itu mewakili Banyak Anak Nyanyi Caat Ini" "Caat Ini ya? Oke, oke, Singkatannya?" "Saya pun tau anda akan menanyakan saya itu" "JAWAB AJA!" "BANCI" Semuanya sempet nggak _**connect **_ngedengerin singkatan dari sang Mirajane terus itu. "HUAHAHAHAHHAHHA!" Ebuset, ngegeleggar banget. Lanjut, Disebelah Mira ada Levy Mcgarden!" Levy melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Dan para penonton di studio ini merupakan orang-orang dari sekolah dasar Magnol!" "YEEEEE, PROK PROK PROK PROK!" "Sebelum kita mulai acara diskusinya, mari kita istirahat dulu sebelum saya meledak 100% kembali!"

* * *

_**Iklan**_

Chelia : "**_Wendyyy!_**"

Wendy : "_**Apaaa?**_"

Chelia : "**_Ada yang baru nihh_**"

Wendy : "_**Apaan tuh?**_"

Chelia : "_**Ini nih, Or*o rasa angin**_"

Wendy : "#kicep"

* * *

_**FTLK**_

"Ya, sekarang kita akan memulai acara diskusi ini! Tapi sebelum itu, silahkan lihat videoclip ini" Erza menghadap kearah layar yang berada dibelakangnya itu. Dan videonya pun akhirnya terpancar di layar itu.

* * *

_**Videoclip**_

"Antara Instrumental atau Vocal?", "Kalau saya sih sukanya Intrumental", "Nyanyi! Nyanyi itu suatu kerjaan(?) yang mengeluarkan suara emas(cempreng pun bisa) kita!", "Dua-duanya aja deh, biar cepet", "Saya sukanya nyanyi... Tapi enakan main Instrumental!", "Nyanyi deh, nyanyi kan gampang, cuma mengeluarkan suara doang", "Ohoho, sudah jelas dong. saya kan penyuka instrumental yang paling terkenal sejagat keluarga saya!"

* * *

**_FTLK_**

Erza pun berbalik badan lagi menghadap kearah para hadirin di studio ini. "Oke, itulah alasan dari orang-orang yang tadi. Tadi ada yang bilang 'Dua-duanya aja deh, biar cepet'. Saya rasa dia itu lagi Bete abizz" "Setuju, setuju" Sambung Lucy dengan GaJenya. "Okey sekarang saya bertanya kepada Lucy. Menurut anda, yang lebih seru itu bermain instrumental atau ber-vocal?" Lucy terdiam sejenak. "Kalau anda bertanya saya, saya akan mengatakan kalau bermain instrumental itu lebih seru daripada nyanyi" "Tapi kenapa anda lebih menyukai bermain instrumental daripada bernyanyi? Padahal suara anda kan bagus dan merdu" "Kalau soal itu saya akan berkata seperti ini. Kan saya suka menulis, nah kan kalau saya nyanyi berarti tangan saya bisa cepet pegel buat nulis" "Maaf nih motong, tapi maksud anda tadi itu apa? Memangnya bermain instrumental ada hubungannya sama nulis?" "Oh, ada dong. Kalau bermain instrumental bisa bikin tangan pegel, tapi kalau nyanyi cuma ngeluarin suara doang... pada akhirnya yang ada malah suaranya yang abis!" "terus, hubungannya sama menulis apa?" "nah kalau anda tanya itu... saya pun tak tau apa hubungannya" "lah, tadi katanya ada! sekarang malah nggak tau! gimana sih!" Lalu tiba-tiba Mira menyerobot. "Saya bilangkan anda yang gimana!" Erza pun akhirnya membalas "GAK ADA YANG NGOMONG SAMA ENTE!" "ohh, jadi maksudnya saya salah ngomong gituh?" "PIKIR SENDIRI! Oke silahkan lanjuttkan penjelasannya Lucy" "Okey, jadi saya akhirnya ingat hubungannya antara instrumental sama nulis! Jadi kalau nulis kan bikin tangan pegel, terus kalau main instrumental juga bikin tangan pegelkan? Jadinya kalau misalnya saya main instrumental tangan saya jadi nggak terlalu pegel buat nulis" "Noh kan, pasti ada alesannya kalau ente milih instrumental" Kata Erza yang ngebenerin kacamatanya. "Tapi alesan saya suka main instrumental bukan karena itu!" "Lah? Terus apa dong?" Lucy terdiam sejenak lalu menghela napas yang berarti mau ngebuat orang-orang pada PE-NA-SA-RAN. "Suka-suka gue lah mau main instrumental apa nyanyi! Tubuh, tubuh gue ini!" JDUAAAAK. AKhirnya Lucy tepar mengensakan setelah di lempar Erza make kamus tebel bingitzz setebal 8 cm. "Okey, kita lanjut ke yang lainnya!" (Shiko : Za... Za... Dasar tak mau betanggung jawab. Erza : Silahkan salahkan dia sendiri!) "Sekarang, Jelly! Kenapa anda milih nyanyi daripada main instrumental?" "Oh, kalau itu karena... Dulu saya sering kebelet p*p*s, tapi setelah saya memasuki klinik Tong Fang, saya jadi suka nyanyi! terima kasih Tong Fang!" Erza cengo ngedengerin Jellal ngomong kagak jelas begitu. "Apa Hubungannya sama nyanyi bang?" "Masa anda nggak tau sih! Orang gampang juga!" "... Gue bersumpah pasti nggak bakal ada yang ngerti" "Tu tau!" Erza _**loading **_untuk sementara.

_**10%**_

_**20%**_

_**30%**_

_**40%**_

_**80%**_

_**Connecting...**_

"GEBLEK! JADI MAKSUD LOE ITU LU SENDIRI KAGAK NGERTI HAH?!" Teriak Erza sambil ngelempar traktor(?!) yang dia dapet entah darimana. "Seriusan dikit napa!" Jellal pun kembali hidup lagi. "Oke, oke... Itu karna dulu waktu saya kecil suka nonton acara music. Terus saya punya cita-cita jadi penyanyi. Akhirnya saya nyoba-nyoba bikin music video saya sendiri terus di-upload ke youtube. Eh, nggak taunya banyak banget yang nonton music video saya!" "Memangnya berapa?" Erza mulai KEPO#PLAK. "Yah... Saking banyaknya saya sampe nggak inget" "Okey, mungkin banyak penonton plus para readers yang juga KEPO kayak saya! Mari kita lihat music video buatan Jelly!" Lalu di layar yang ada di belakang Erza muncul video buatan Jellal.

* * *

_**Videoclip**_

Jellal muncul di layar kaca. "Halooo!..." Lalu tiba-tiba videonya udah selesai

* * *

_**FTLK**_

"I... Itu belum juga 5 detik tapi udah selesai... Kalau gini saya yakin banyak yang nge-FLAME" "YAK! ANDA BETUL SEKALI NONA SCARLET!" Teriak Jelly yupi dengan semangat 450-nya yang tadi. Aura Erza tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna hitam kelam "Mari kita istirahat dulu..." Kata Erza dengan nada yang menyeramkan. Jelly yupi akhirnya merasakan akan hal buruk yang sebentar lagi dating padanya.

* * *

_**Iklan**_

_**Erza : **_** "**Aduuh, aku mau toilet baru"#Sambil nyikat j*m**n.

_**Juvia : **_"Mau toilet baru yang gratis? Pake nih Gray-sama!"

_**Gray : **_"Woi! Ngapain elu bawa-bawa nama gue?!"#Sambil ngelempar rin*o.

_**Juvia : **_"Maaf Gray-sama! juvia salah ngomong!"#sambil nyiramin Gray make air

_**Gray : **_"Jangan nyiram gw juga kalii!"

_**Erza : **_"LOE BERDUA JANGAN BERANTEM DISINI! TAMBAH ANCUR LAGI DAH NI KAMAR MANDI!"#Sanbil nendang Gray&Juvia keluar kamar mandi.

* * *

_**FTLK**_

"Okeh, selamat dateng kembali di Fairy Tail Lawak Klub!" Sambut Erza dengan tidak ramahnya... Okey, ane punya perasaan kalau yang empunya nama udah make heaven wheel armor. "JELLY YUPI! ELU KALAU MAU MAIN-MAIN DISINI GUE BAKAL MANGGIL SI YATO SI TUHAN GAK BECUS!" Kata Erza sambil ngelempar koin yang harganya sebesar 5 yen.

* * *

_**At backstage**_

Yato : "Ehehe, permintaanmu dikabulkan!

Shiko : "Widiw ada pendatang baru dari fandom sebelah nih!"

Yato : "Tapi masa tuhan gak besus sih?!

Shiko : "Emang kenyataankan?

* * *

_**FTLK**_

"Okey, karena Yato udah ada di sini saya gak usah rempong-rempong lagi. Lanjut ke topic pembahasan kita tentang permainan music ini. Jelly silah-... WOI! ORANGNYE MANA?!" Semuanya langsung geleng-geleng kepala secara disko(?).*PLAK!

"Waow, kayaknya Jelly udah nguasain special ability si Kuroko yang _**misdirection **_lagi! Semakin terang cahayanya semakin tipis banyangannya... MAS MATIIN LAMPUNYA!" si mas-mas yang tadi dipanggil Erza akhirnya langsung matiin lampunya karena gak mau kena batunya.

* * *

_**Somewhere else**_

Kuroko : Hatsyiii!

Kagami : Napa kau?

Kuroko : Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku

kagami : Oh

* * *

_**FTLK**_

"MBAK ERZA GIMANA SIH! KALAU LAMPUNYA DIMATIIN YA DIA TAMBAH NGGAK KELIATAN DONG!" Kata Mirajane yang tumben otaknya lancar(Mirajane : Ngomong apa kau tadi huh?*take-over jadi satan. Shiko : Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen...). "Betul juga kau! Mas, nyalain lagi lampunya!" Si mas-mas yang tadi pun akhirnya menekan saklar lampu sekali lagi...

CKLEK CKLEK...

"MATI LAMPU EUY!" Teriak mas yang tadi.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DAF*Q! LAMPUNYA MATI! WOI YATO! GUE KASIH LU 5 YEN LAGI KALAU MISALNYA LU MAU NYALAIN NI LAMPU LAGI!" Teriak Erza untuk... Entahlah yang keberapa kalinya lagi. Yang jelas dia sambil ngelempar koin yang berharga sebesar 5 yen. Tak lama kemudian lampu di studio mulai nyala lagi. "Nah, mari kita lanjutkan topic kita... Mari kita skip dulu pertanyaan untuk si Jelly-jelly Jellal. Berikutanya Mas Natsu... Katanya anda melakukan survey yang berhubungan dengan nyanyi, apakah itu betul?" Natsu pun menyahut. "Ya! Benar sekali kalau begitu sya bacakan. Ehem, Apa anda tau siapa orang di Indonesia yang pertama kali menciptakan lagu?" Erza geleng-geleng. "Memangnya siapa mas?" "Lah, kan saya yang nanya. Kok malah nanya balik?" "Ya... Ya... itu kan karena saya nggak tau jadinya saya Tanya balik" Natsu tertawa sekecil-sekecilnya... Tapi walaupun begitu karena dia make mic, jadi tetep aja kedengaran. "Kalau anda bertanya kepada saya!... Saya juga tak tau! Itulah sebabnya saya nanya kepada anda!"

Erza kepalanya cenat-cenut yang bertanda bahwa dia itu udah pusing setengah hidup setangah mati setengah sekarat(?). "Adeeh, ini baru pertama kali dibikin kok udah langsung ngajak rebut semua sih?! Bisa-bisa penyakit saya kumat nih!" Sekarang muncul empat-siku-siku di kepala Erza karena dia kesabarannya udah sampai batas tertentu(?). Natsu yang udah bergidik ngeri akhirnya ngebacain surveynya yang bikin para readers KE-PO#PLAK.

_**To Be Continued**_

Shiko : Wah saya gak nyangka kalau ceritanya jadi aneh bin ajaib gini :P

Kuroko : Kok aku dimasukin juga?

Yato : Memangnya kau kira kau doing yang masuk tanpa diundang?

Shiko : Seperti yang warning katakan. Saya lagi KURKER alias KURang KERjaan.

All : Mind to RNR? :)


End file.
